


Hurt

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble.

“This how you like it?”

Hot breath on his neck, heavy body grinding, dominating.

“You want it hard? Want to hurt?”

His body is stretched, open, desperately vulnerable, and he can’t think about that or how he feels because he doesn’t understand any of it.

“So tight. You want this? … Tell me you want this.”

The pain is blinding, scouring him from the inside out, leaving him bleeding and raw and heartsick but he’s still Daniel and he still has words.

“Fuck you,” he grinds out, hands clenching on alien soil.

_Find me, Jack. For fuck's sake, find me ...  
_

ends


End file.
